una lección forzada --oneshot--
by Sebastiaxciel
Summary: Tsuna vuelve a sacar insuficiente en uno de sus exámenes, Reborn supuestamente había ido a Italia a una misión del Nono, pero al llegar a su casa, no encuentra a nadie más en su casa, a escepción que sierto azabache ex-arcobaleno, el cual se molesta mucho ppor su calificación y decide darle una lección- R27 leve 8059 (esta solo es nombrada)


_**ciaossu**_

_**ok, no se como se me pudo ocurrir algo con semejane contenido, nunca antes había escrito algo con un contenido tan... yaoi... explícito... tan... fascinada, bueno, les voy a decir, es un R27 así que si no te gusta el yaoi, ni mucho menos esta pareja, no aconsejo leerla, además, tiene una leve mensión a la pareja 8059 solo es mencionada al principio**_

_**aclaraciones antes de leer: R-18 yaoi muy explícito, relación hombrexhombre, muy detallada el acto realizado, leer bajo conciencia y responsabilidad propia, ya que no tengo plata para pagar psicologo y psiquiatra**_

_**Disclimer: Katekyo Hitman no es de mi propiedad, pero este fic si lo es, así que temanme, esta es mi aberración más grande hecha hasta ahora, muajajajaja**_

* * *

Otro día malo, de nuevo saque insuficiente-dice desganado Tsuna mientras caminaba junto a Gokudera y a Yamamoto, los cuales estaban tranquilos

No se preocupe juudaime, estoy seguro que para el proximo examen le ira de maravillas, si quiere, yo le enseño-dice con una gran sonrisa Gokudera mientras animaba al decimo jefe Vongola, el cual parece que se desanima aún más

No, gracias Gokudera-kun, estoy seguro que si me enseñas terminare aprendiendo aún menos-dice Tsuna mientras que Gokudera parece petrificarse ante las palabras de su amado juudaime

Ma, ma, Gokudera, Tsuna tiene razón, tus explicaciones son complicadas, además Tsuna, yo tambien saque insuficiente como tu, ja, ja, ja-dice como siempre Takeshi mientras le muestra su examen a Tsuna con una sonrisa de idiota, en aquel papel salía 26 puntos marcado con rojo

Callate idiota del baseball, tu no eres merecedor ni siquiera de estar bajo la sombra del juudaime-dice molesto Gokudera mientras que Tsuna se acuerda al parecer de algo crucial y de mas de muerte que de vida

Reborn me va a matar al ver mi nota-dice desolado el jefe Vongola al acordarse que el Italiano con posibles antepasados espartanos lo aniquilaría siquiera antes de llegar a su mayoria de edad por su calificación-además como volvio a ser adulto, se volvio mas agresivo

No creo juudaime que Reborn-san lo mate, ya que esta empeñado en hacerlo el jefe de familia ideal-dice su mano derecha para "consolarlo" cosa que al parecer no lo logra ni con creces

Oye, ¿pero no que Reborn volvio a Italia hace un par de días?-pregunta curioso el usuario del shiguren souen ryu, a lo que a Tsuna parece iluminarsele la mirada y la vida de la pura felicidad

Tienes razon Yamamoto, al menos por un mes Reborn estara afuera por algo que le pidio Nono-dice con una sonrisa de esperanza el castaño, a lo que Gokudera se molesta con Takeshi

Oye idiota del baseball, tengo algo que quiero charlar contigo, no hay tiempo que perder-dice algo entre nervioso y molesto Gokudera mientras le agarra el brazo bruscamente a Yamamoto y comienza a jalarlo

Oye Gokudera, ¿que pasa?-pregunta algo extrañado el guardian de la lluvia mientras que el guardian de la tormenta le sale una vena de enfado en la sien

Tiene que ver con lo del otro día, no quedo saldado esa deuda tuya, así que ven-dice violentamente Gokudera mientras jala mas fuerte a Yamamoto, al que le sale una sonrisa despreocupada

Ah, tienes razón, entonces bamos, chao Tsuna-dice Yamamoto mientras se despide del castaño mientras sigue siendo jalado por Gokudera

Adios juudaime, nos vemos mañana-dice Gokudera hasta que por fin Yamamoto comienza a caminar junto a él, dejando a un muy confundido Tsuna por eso extraña reacción en Yamamoto y en Gokuera

¿que le deberá Yamamoto a Gokudera-kun?-dice extrañado mientras comienza a caminar solo en camino a su casa para ocultar su examen de su mamá

Tsuna no tardó nada en llegar a su casa, ya que en el momento en que se había separado de Gokudera y Yamamoto le quedaba unos cuantos minutos para llegar, al entrar a la reja, se cuestionó un poco, ya que no escuchó el típico bullicio que hacian I-Pin y Lambo mientras jugaban, pero no lo tomó en serio

Tadaima-dice Tsuna como de costumbre al entrar a su casa, esperando alguna respuesta de la china, del chico vaca, de Bianchi, de Fuuta o de su mamá, le pareció de nuevo extraño eso, y entra en el comedor para poder sacar algo de comer y se sobresalta por lo que ve

Ah, okaeri dame-Tsuna, ¿por que tardaste?-el que estaba frente a él tomando una taza de expreso como si nada, totalmente solo, era el hitman número uno del mundo, el de antepasados espartanos, el ex-arcobaleno del sol y el katekyo de Tsuna, Reborn

¿¡pero que no tu regresaste a Italia!?-dice algo molesto, y alarmado el castaño, mientras que el mayor solo ríe tomando por gracia lo que dice el joven decimo-¿que es tan gracioso?

Solo tenia que ir a darle un informe a Nono sobre tu progreso como futuro decimo-dice con una sonrisa de lado Reborn mientras Tsuna parecía que se le salía el alma-por cierto, hablando de progreso, Nana me dijo que hoy te entregraban la calificación de un examen, quiero verlo

Eh... bueno... Y, ¿por que no hay nadie?-pregunta Tsuna tratando de cambiar la charla, pero Reborn no lo toma en cuenta, y si darse cuenta, este tiene una hoja entre sus manos

Gracias Leon-dice Reborn mientras su camaleon vuelve a su color verdoso mientras se recuesta en el hombro del hitman, para que este vea el examen-la cosa es que les di unas invitaciones para que fueran a mafialand, no hay problemas, ya que fueron con Iemitsu

Tsuna se estaba escapando lentamente luego de escuchar la respuesta de Reborn, el cual ahora estaba leyendo su examen, pero no logra ir muy lejos de la pierta de la cocina, ya que Reborn hace que Leon se convierta en un látigo y lo amarra, al parecer muy molesto

¿que es esta patética nota dame-Tsuna? ¿acaso todo lo que te e enseñado no te a valido de nada?-dice con una vena de enfado en la sien y tensando más la forma látigo de Leon, mientras que Tsuna rogaba por su vida en aquel momento, pero al azabache le valia nada, y comenzó a arrastrarlo por el piso y luego por la escalera-te voy a hacer responder la prueba de nuevo quieras o no

¡no Reborn, por favor, perdoname la vida!-grita Tsuna a todo pulmon sin efecto en el hitman, el cual tenía cara de aburrido mientras arrastraba literalmente a Tsuna por el suelo, ahora, del segundo piso, hasta la habitación del castaño-¡no quiero morir!

Tsk, eres muy bullicioso dame-Tsuna, solo tendras que responder las mismas preguntas que salen en el examen-dice molesto Reborn mientras lanza dentro de la habitación a Tsuna al pobre castaño, y este choca contra la pared contraria a la entrada

Pero yo que te e hecho de malo-trataba de rogar Tsuna, a lo que Reborn le mira con cara de molestia extrema para luego ignorarlo en su pedido y pasándole las hojas de preguntas a Tsuna, y el quedándose con la hoja de respuestas, que tenia marcada por el profesor las respuestas correctas como corrección

Bien, comencemos con la primera, dime ¿cual es la respuesta?-pregunta Reborn mientras ve la pequeña hoja de respuestas y Tsuna veía la hoja de preguntas totalmente nervioso y tiritando-responde rápido dame-Tsuna

Aproximadamente una hora después, Reborn estaba completamente furioso y frustrado, había tenido que hacer explotar 30 de las 40 bombas ligadas a las preguntas del examen, y Tsuna por su parte, estaba tirado en el piso mientras que alrededor de su cuerpo, y en la mitad de la habitación estaba toda llena de cenizas devido a las explosiones

Dame-Tsuna, eso fue patético, no se como en el examen lograste sacar 20 puntos, bueno como castigo vas a tener que calmas mi frustración hacia tu incompetencia-dice Reborn levantándose del suelo y caminando hacia donde se encontraba Tsuna medio muerto, así que lo patea en las costillas-levántate de una vez flojo dame-Tsuna

Pero... Reborn, me duele todo el cuerpo por las explosiones-dice adolorido Tsuna aguantando un grito de dolor por el golpe que Reborn le dio en las costillas, pero este se molesta aún más y lo toma del pelo fuertemente para levantarlo-Reborn, no me tires el pelo

Tsk. Deja de quejarte dame-Tsuna, tu no te querias levantar-dice Reborn seriamente y más molesto aún, para luego tirar a Tsuna a la cama bruscamente, y este no sabía porque, y el azabache se quita la corbata del cuello yla tira al suelo-te dije que harías que mi frustración se fuera con un castigo hacia tí

¿q-que estas diciendo Reborn?-pregunta algo asustado el castaño, ya que Reborn se veía más sádico que de costumbre en su perspectiva, además de estarse sacando ahora su fedora y dejándola a los pies de la cama-me estas dándo miedo Reborn

Así es mejor, tenme más miedo del que me tienes hasta ahora-dice Reborn con una sonrísa sádica mientras se relamía su labio superior lentamente, dándole la impresión a Tsuna de ver a un demonio gozando con su sufrimiento

Reborn se acercó lentamente a Tsuna, el cual no podía mover su cuerpo por dos razones, la primera, estaba paralizado por el dolor de las constantes explosiones y de ver a Reborn así, y segundo, Reborn tenía sus dos piernas puestas sobre las de él, lo que hacía que el peso extra no le permitiera movilidad alguna, Reborn terminó la cercanía de ambos disminuyéndola a cero, en un apasionado beso, cosa que a Tsuna le sorprendió mucho, trató un buen rato zafarse del beso de Reborn, pero este se artó de aquel intento fallido de su alumno por soltarse de él y lo agarró del pelo fuertemente con su mano izquierda, a lo que Tsuna da un grito ahogado por el dolor, y en eso, Reborn aprobechó de introducir su lengua en la boca del castaño

El azabache comenzó un juego con la lengua del castaño, el cuel trataba de cerrar su boca para terminar eso, pero a cada que lo intentaba, Reborn le tiraba el pelo fuertemente para que la volviera a abrir, a los pocos minutos, Reborn, con su mano derecha comenzó a jugar con el cuerpo de Tsuna, detallaba cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de la camiza del colegio del menor, a lo que el ccastaño se exaltó al sentir las largas y frias manos del hitman

Por falta del aire, ambos se separaron, pero Reborn seguía tirándole el pelo a Tsuna para que mantuviera la cabeza recostada en la cama, mientras que con su brazo derecho seguía jugando con el cuerpo del menor del lugar, el cual no decía ni hacia nada, no podía mejor dicho, ya que Reborn lo había incapacitado de varios lado

Re-Reborn, ¿que estas haciendo?-pregunta Tsuna entrectado por la falta del aire por el largo y apacionado beso que había tenido recién-responde, Reborn

Como te dije hace un rato dame-Tsuna, me estoy desaciendo de mi frustración con tu cuerpo, quieras o no-dice seriamente Reborn mientras que su mano derecha llega a una de las tetillas del castaño, es cuel se retuerse un poco por aquello, a lo que el mayor forma una sonrisa de lado y comienza a jugar con la tetilla-eres muy sensible en esta parte dame-alumno

Reborn, por favor, detente-dice Tsuna, el cual tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero el mayor seguía jugando con las tetillas del menor, moviendolas de un lado a otro, y apretándolas de vez en cuando-por favor Reborn, no me gusta esto, ambos somos hombres

Al menos sabes diferenciar los generos dame-Tsuna, te felicito por eso-dice en un susurro el mayor en el oido del menor, lo que provoca que este se estremesca por ese hecho, y luego, le lame debajo del ojo derecho, quitándole una lágrima-no me gusta el dulce, así que tus lágrimas son perfectas, saladas y amargas

Reborn, detente-dice autoritariamente, pero más como una súplica hacia el mayor, el cual ni siquiera estaba tomando en cuenta sus palabras, ya que seguía jugando con sus pesones-por favor

Reborn, luego de eso, comenzó a besar y mordisquear el cuello de Tsuna, el cual soltaba uno que otro quejido ahogado, ya que el hitman presionaba una que otra vez su cabidad toráxica haciendo al mismo tiempo sonrojar al décimo Vongola, en un rápido movimiento de sus ágiles manos, comenzó a quitarle la camisa de la escuela, mejor dicho, se la desgarró completamente, y comenzó a besar cada vez más abajo el cuerpo del menor

Reborn, no más-comenzó a decir cada vez mas dificultosamente el menor, mientras el mayor seguía bajando a lo largo de su cuerpo, hasta que quedó en el límite del pantalón del cielo de Vongola, a lo que gruñe un poco y sube nuevamente y le da un apasionado beso nuevamente mientras le quitaba el cierre y el broche del pantalós con las otras dos manos y bajándoselos, al igual que su ropa interior

Reborn se separa del beso que el mismo forsó, para luego comenzar a jugar con el miembro viril del menor, el cuel se estremece nuevamente al sentir al mayor masajeando so mienbro con sus manos gélidas, pero este tampoco le daba tregua al menor de quejarse, ya que mientras masajeaba su miembro, besaba y lamía repetidamente el abdomen del castaño, es cual solo se retorcía de un lado a otro

Luego de jugar unos minutos con el mienbro del menor, el mayor lleva su mano izquierda a las mejillas del muchacho, a lo que le aprieta fuertemente, forzándolo a abrir la boca por la presión que este hacía a cada lado de las mejillas del menor, y luego, procede a introducir su dedo medio e indice a la boca, mientras comienza a jugar con ellos dentro de la boca del castaño

Al parecer esto te esta gustando, ya que no e escuchado alegatos de tu parte-dice Reborn con una sonrisa de lado, como si para él todas las quejas y súplicas de Tsuna no hubieran existido jamás

Luego de un rato, sacó los dos dedos completamente húmedos de la boca de Tsuna, mostrándole lo húmedo y pegajosos que los dejó, para luego irse para la parte inferior del muchacho, le cuel veía entre alarmado y extrañado al hitman azabache

¿q-que vas a hacer, R-Reborn?-pregunta algo consternado Tsuna, mientras mira la gran cara de seriedad que tenía su katekyo en ese momento, de seguro sería algo que lo dejara adolorido o semi-muerto

Solo relájate dame-Tsuna, esto no te dolerá, mucho-dice Reborn mientras introducía lentamente el dedo indice en la cabidad tracera de la parte inferior del cuerpo del menor, lo que hace que este se estremesca y comience a quejarse

N-no, por favor, Reborn, n-no más, duele-dice Tsuna mientras sentía como era ultrajado por el mayor, el cual parecía gozar ahora el sufrimiento y los lamentos que provenían por parte de Tsuna

Eso es, dime que no siga más, eso me exita y me lleva a seguir-dice con una sonrisa siniestra Reborn mientras miraba como Tsuna se retorcía y lloriqueaba al sentir solo un dedo de él dentro de su cuerpo-bueno, ahora vamos con lo que sigue

Y posterior a eso, Reborn saca momentaneamente el dedo indice, a lo que Tsuna se relaja un poco, sin predecir lo que se avenía, ya que ahora, bruscamente el mayor, mete el dedo indice y medio en la cabidad trasera del menor, a lo que este se sobre-salta aún más y encorba su cuerpo como si así aliviara el dolor

¡Reborn, duele, por favor no más!-grita el menor mientras que el mayorhacía caso omiso a su súplica lastimera y comenzaba a mover ambos dedos dentro del trasero de Tsuna, el cual estaba completamente rojo, mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir cada vez más en cantidad

Tsk. Eres muy ruidoso y molesto dame-Tsuna, te acostumbrarás pronto, deja de ser tan alaraco-dice Reborn ya harto de los gritos quejidos sin sentidos de Tsuna mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos dentro de la parte trasera del menor, para luego sacarlos de golpe, a lo que Tsuna se vuelve a estremecer y contrae todos los músculos de su cuerpo-ahora solo relájate, solo dolerá un poco

Reborn ahora se quita su pantalón y sus calsonsillos, dejándo a la vista del menor el miembro del ex-arcobaleno, el cual estaba erecto y en todo su esplendor, a lo que se asusta, ya que puede imaginarse lo que sigue a continuación

Solo respira hondo dame-Tsuna, solo sentiras una puntada-dice Reborn para comenzar a ingresar su miembro dentro del cuerpo del menor, el cual comienza a aferrar sus dedos en las sábanas de la cama

R-Reborn, e-eso duele-dice complicadamente Tsuna mientras tenía la respiración entrecortada, mientras que Reborn comenzaba a embestir lentamente contra Tsuna, el cual se movía de un lado a otro tratando de disminuir la dolorosa sensación de ser penetrado

Eso, sigue diciendo mi nombre, es delicioso-dice Reborn mientras seguía con las lentas embestidas al menos, al cual se le estaba siendo más dificil respirar, ya que desde hace un buen rato se le había entrecortado, y mucho menos en este momento, perdía la cordura de sus actos poco a poco

Re-Reborn... mhh... ah-no logra articular el menor, a lo que el mayor comienza a ir un poco más rápido en su va y ven dentro del menor-ahh... R-Re-Reborn...

Eso es, ya te estas acostumbrando-dice Reborn hasta que obtiene una velocidad promedio rápida en sus embestidas y estas eran constantes, a lo que el menor comienza a soltar pequeños y suabes gemidos de placer-¿ahora quieres que me detenga?

Nnhh... ahh... n-no qui-quiero, sigue-dice Tsuna con la cara totalmente roja, a lo que Reborn sigue con las embestidas, pero un pco más duras, con la misma velocidad constante, mientras que el decimo Vongola comienza de a poco a seguirme el ritmo

Hace tan solo un momento querias que me detuviera-susurra para si mismo Reborn con una sonrisa socarrona mientras disfrutaba el rojo rostro de su amante, el cual respiraba irregularmente-oi, dame-Tsuna, di mi nombre

Re-Reborn...-dice dificilmente Tsuna mientras el mayor seguía con las embestidas a su dame-pupilo, que en este momento era su amante, el cual parecía que le costaba un montón respirar

Mas alto-exigió Reborn mientras se apoyaba en el abdomen de Tsuna y seguía embistíendolo salvajemente al castaño, el cual gozaba el acto ahora-quiero que grites mi nombre hasta que te quedes afónico

Re-born... Reborn... ¡Reborn!-comenzó a decir Tsuna cada vez mas alto, hasta sentir como su interior era llenado con una sustancia por parte de Reborn, lo que probocó que él tambien se viniera, entre ambos, a lo que el menor terminó agotado y quedándose dormido, para que Reborn ahora procediera salir del interior del menor y comenzar a vestirse la parte inferior y sacándose la camisa que llevaba puesta y salió de la habitación del menor con su fedora en mano

Al día siguiente:

Que dolor de cuerpo-se quejaba tsuna bajando las escaleras de su casa para poder ir a tomar desayuno al comedor, tenía puesto una polera con el número 27 al lado derecho y un short-Reborn es un completo salvaje

Tsuna caminó hasta el comedor, donde a penas al abrir la puerta, se encuentra con una horrible y desagradable sorpresa, tanto para él como para su salud mental y física

Eres un completo flojo, kora, deberías de estar en pié desde primera hora en la mañana, kora-dice la voz de un rubio de ojos azules con uniforme militar, el cual le sonreía con algo de molestia-oi Reborn, eres muy blando con este perdedor, kora

¿por que no te callas Colonello? Tu eres igual de perdedor e idiota que él-le dice Lal luego de tomar un sorbo de te a lo que Colonello se desanima notablemente, pero se avalanza sobre Lal con una gran sonrisa-¡oye idiota, quitate de ensima mío!

No hasta que digas lo contrario de mi, kora-dice Colonello con una sonrisa Colonello, escondiendo muy profundo su frustración por las palabras de su superior en la milicia

Son todos muy ruidosos como siempre, no me dejan hacer cálculos calmadamente-dice otro tipo de pelo y ojos color verde, y extrañamente de nombre Verde

Tienes que ser uno con la bulla Verde, si aprendes a serlo, no te molestara este bullicio-dice calmadamente como de costumbre Fon mientras ve a su compañero con una sonrisa pequeña

Je, yo solo estoy aqui, porque me estan dando comida y alojamiento gratis, si tuviera que pagar me idia enseguida-dice una chica con una capucha encima de su cabeza mientras comía un pedazo de pan tostado con margarina, de nombre Viper, o como ella prefiere, Marmon

Je, je, Reborn no tuvo más opción que seder ante mi fuerza y me invitó personalmente, ja, ja, ja-dice escándalozamente Skull mientras recibe una miraba de muerte de parte de todos los presentes menos de Aria, y, si las miradas mataran, el ya estaría hecho polvo- mejor me callo

Oye dame-Tsuna, sirveme un expreso, el que yo me estaba tomando ya se acabó-dice Reborn con la cara apoyada en la mano derecha mientras le pasaba la taza con la mano izquiera

Son malos con Tsuna, no lo deverias de forzar a hacer las cosas, es muy duro de tu parte Reborn-dice Aria mientras ella se levantaba de la mesa y le servía el café expreso ella misma a Reborn

Aria-san, usted no debería de porque servirle a Reborn, yo mismo le podría haber servido si usted me hubiera mandado-era la voz de Gamma el que hablaba ahora, el cual estaba sentado al lado derecho de Aria, y esta le mira con una sonrisa ahora

Gamma, yo nunca te mandaría a algo que yo misma puedo perfectamente-dice con una sonrisa Aria hacia Gamma, el cual solo le mira algo cabizbajo por no poder hacer algo por ella

¿¡que hacen todos aquí!?-ahora todos menos Reborn miraban al menor, a lo que él enrojece completamente al tener la atención de todos-n-no, lo que quice decir... es que... quehacen aqui, ¿no deverían estar todos en sus paises natales?

Ah, Reborn nos dijo que podiamos venir, kora-dice Colonello apuntando al hitman, el cual ni se inmutaba en la mirada de odio que Tsuna le dedicaba ahora-llegamos aqui ayer, pero en distintas horas, así que, por lo menos pasamos aquí la noche

¿¡quien te dio permiso de llenar de gente mi casa mientras nadie esta!?-dice molesto Tsuna mientras Reborn por fin le mira por debajo de la fedora, a lo que el castaño siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece

¿Uhm? ¿Acaso yo no tengo completa jurisdicción sobre la casa como tu katekyo y superior?-dice Reborn dejando a todos los demás callados, ya que conocían que cuando Reborn se ponía así de serio se abesinaba un infierno-¿acaso quieres recibir un castigo igüal que el de ayer?

¡n-no!-dice Tsuna alterado y nervioso, lo que saca una sonrisa de lado al hitman, dejando a todos intrigados, ya que se había quedado tranquilo extrañamente

Oi Reborn, ¿como fue que lo castigaste ayer para que se mostrara más miedoso que de costumbre? Kora-pregunta Colonello, a lo que el hitman número uno ríe por lo bajo con un tono de malicia

Juhm, es un secreto mío Colonello, no se lo diré a nadie-dice con una sonrisa de lado el azabache espartano mientras que a Colonello le recorre un frio por la espalda de solo imaginarse que torturas le podría haber hecho al menor para verlo así, todas las ideas muy alejadas de lo que en verdad le hizo al menor

* * *

_**bueno, eso sería, espero no haberlos traumado mucho con este oneshot, ya que hasta yo me sorprendí de como escribí esto con mucha facilidad, felicítenme (?)**_

_**bueno, review, tomatazo, piedrazo, todo es bien recibido, pero en la cara no que soy actriz, bueno, eso sería, ciao ciao**_


End file.
